Their Last Breath
by xXDreadXSpiritXx
Summary: When the Star Clan is revived and everyone except Black Star is in the dark about it, can he get rid of them in time to save Stein and Marie's wedding? T for language and possible gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** Some of you liked my first fanfic so i decided to make a new one that's a tragedy, what happens is that the Star Clan is revived and Black Star accepted the mission, hope you like it.**

* * *

Their Last Breath

Chapter 1

The bell rang for class to start and everyone except Black Star were in their seats. 'Just like him to be late.' Tsubaki thought looking at the empty seat next to her. She looked at the door as it swung open, Stein came in with his clipboard that he takes roll with. Tsubaki sighed again lying her head on her desk. Professor Stein began calling roll and he called Tsubaki's name.

"Tsubaki." Stein called.

"Here." She smiled.

"Black Star," Stein called but to no answer "Tsubaki, where is Black Star?"

"I don't know, sir." She shrugged.

"I see." He continued with the roll.

* * *

"Black Star, I've summoned you because I think you should take this mission." Death pointed at him.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"Keep in note I can always choose someone else in case you can't do it." Death tried to avoid the question.

"What is it?" Black Star was losing his temper.

"Well you see.." He was stalling.

"Tell me already!" A vein popped out of Black Star's head.

"The Star clan has been revived, they were seen attacking a small village not far from here, we want you to stop them before they wage a war on us." Death patted him on the back.

"No sweat, I got this." Black Star snickered putting his hands on his hips.

"That's the spirit, now head on back to class!"

Black Star began to walk away, he put on his best act yet, he wasn't okay with what he had to do 'I only have a week to prepare to murder my own family..' Black Star clutched his chest. He walked out the death room leaning against the door, this was too much to ask for even him. He started to walk on his way to class 'No, I won't let this take me down, I will surpass god, but first I gotta surpass my dad.' He snickered darkly 'Just wait dad, I'll take you down.'

He finally reached the door leading to his classroom and swung it open. All eyes were on him as he entered walking past Professor Stein.

"Another fight?" Stein said marking him as present.

"No, Lord Death asked me to see him for something." Black Star sat next to his partner.

"Alright, look on with Tsubaki for your assignment for the next two weeks."

Tsubaki slid the book in the middle between both of them. He started writing the answers in the book along with Tsubaki which is strange because he never does his work. The bell for class to end rang, everyone storms out. Black Star gets up taking Tsubaki's book with him, she got up following behind him. She caught up to her meister and walked with him as they were heading for the exit to leave school.

"Hey." She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi." He didn't look at her and just kept on walking.

"How was the talk with Lord Death?" She continued to smile at him.

"Uh, interesting." He finally smiled at her.

"That's good right?"She giggled.

"Uh, yea." He lied smirking.

Truth was the mission was killing him on the inside, how could he follow through with it? They finally got out of the academy and started walking down the cobblestone steps. They got off the steps and Black Star was heading a different way than Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, the apartment's this way." He looked confused.

"Remember we were going to get some stuff for Stein's and Marie's marriage this Friday?" She laughed at his confusion.

"Oh yeah!" He actually cheered up walking back to his partner, he was happy for them.

"Haha, besides we need to get you a new tux." She had an evil look on her face kissing him on his cheek.(_**A/N: **_**This takes place after what happened at Kid's)**

"Oh no, well I guess I could clean up nice for one day." He choked walking with Tsubaki.

People were greeting them as they walked by. 'I won't be able to stay long for the wedding, but i got to leave Tsubaki and everyone else out of it...I'm on my own.' He thought grimly. Tsubaki began to drag him by his arm walking into the closest grocery store.

"Professor Stein asked me to pick up the cake for him." She smiled.

"Okay, Sid asked me to pick some stuff up too actually." He returned the smile reaching in his pockets for his wallet.

"I'll come with you, besides the cake can wait." She offered.

He smiled and began walking down aisles to find what was requested. 'Okay, I need get some chairs for the guests…' He thought looking down each aisle until he finally found the right one. He walked up to an employee that was also down the aisle.

"Hi, how may I help you?" He smiled.

"Is there a way I could get some chairs delivered?" Black Star asked.

"Yes sir, but you would have to call the store."

"Thanks." He walked away 'Man this is going to be a long day…'

After getting the stuff Sid needed and Stein's cake they start to walk back home. 'It's not even three yet, I got time to goof off.' He thought excitedly walking carrying everything balancing the cake on his head.

"You sure you got this, Black Star?" Tsubaki giggled.

"Yea I got this." He mumbled between his teeth as he carries one of the grocery bags with them.

"Okay, but if you need help let me know." She smiled reaching their apartment complex.

'Stairs, right…well here I go.' Black Star sighed annoyingly walking up the stairs balancing everything perfectly "Hah! Yea I got this!" He yelled in excitement at his perfect balancing skills.

Tsubaki laughed and reached for the key and with one quick turn the locks click. Black Star rushed in quickly dumping everything on the counter then leans against the wall sighing. He then jumped to the couch and lounged on it relaxing his sore worn out muscles. Tsubaki giggles walking in locking the apartment door behind her.

"Stein owes me $100!" Black Star groaned looking at the receipt.

"Aw, come on Black Star, he would do the same thing for you." She said sitting on the arm of the couch rubbing Black Star's leg.

He closed his eyes and groaned "Man I'm sore and that felt relaxing!"

She giggled massaging his leg. Black Star closed his eyes and savored the relief he was getting, every worry he had vanished. She moved up to his neck, he began to laugh.

"That tickles." He continued laughing.

"Now just relax, every sore muscle will be fine." She laughed.

He sunk deeper into the couch, closing his eyes, he actually wanted to sleep but couldn't. He began to fight the urge to sleep as it was consuming him. His eyes flung open to find Tsubaki still massaging him.

"Well you were right, I'm not sore any more." He chuckled sitting up straight.

"Told ya! Anyways, I'm going to make dinner." She pecked him on the cheek heading to the kitchen.

He got up off the couch and walked to his room. He had many exercise equipment in his room like a punching bag, dumbbells, and a mat for sit-ups and push-ups. He locked the door to his room and got into his fighting stance.

"A sound soul..." He throwing his punches into the nothingness of air in front of him.

"Dwells within a sound mind…" He retracted his fist brought it down to knee level then took a step forward facing the punching bag. Dr. Stein taught him to use this technique.

"And a sound body." His fist went through the bag leaving some sand dripping out.

In the back of his mind he was saying 'Ow ow ow ow..ow shit!' Blood trickled down his knuckles. He just grinned but then that grin disappeared when he thought how Tsubaki would react. He quickly got some gloves from his drawer and slipped them on his bleeding, right hand. Man he would've gotten it if she would've saw him like that. He shivered at the thought and sat down on the mat on the floor.

He laid his back flat getting ready to do his push-ups. '1..2..3..4..5." He started counting doing his sit-ups at lightning speed. 'I've got to be fit for Friday.' He thought.

* * *

Tsubaki began to chop onions into little small rings humming. She heard Black Star's counting 'He's either doing his push-ups or sit-ups as usual.' She smiled. Her smiled disappeared when she wondered why he was doing it this time. She waved the thought aside and continued dicing the onions. She knew he was acting strange lately, was it something she'd done? It couldn't be…could it? She dumped the diced onions into the pot then puts the lid on it. She sat at the kitchen counter still hearing her partner's counting.

She lied her head on her palm supported by the counter. After a few minutes she hear no more counting and was surprised, he usually did more than that. She looked at his door and then heard a huge _THUMP! _Suddenly his door busted down with the punching bag flying into the wall. He emerged from his room panting suddenly realizing what he had done. She was so shocked she couldn't begin to think of anything to say.

He looked at her with such a look that made her want to yell at him, him beaten down and so exhausted.

"Uh...Hehe whoops." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Black Star…" She began hiding her eyes, man now he was going to get it. "1. Why is there a hole in the punching bag? 2. Why are your hands bleeding? And 3. Why are you so beaten down and abusing yourself like this?"

"U-uh well y-y-you see…" He stammered looking for the right words, he was shaking.

"You really are reckless." She growled at him.

"I was training, as always." He said not even looking at her.

"If you're going to do that, go outside!" She raiser her voice, but it was on accident.

"Okay." He calmly said picking the punching bag up and walking outside.

The pot began to whistle which meant the food was ready. She angrily prepared her own plate and began to chow down on the food. She left the rest for Black Star for when he came back.

. After she finished eating she went to the couch and relaxed, her eyes felt heavy. Next thing she knew, she was asleep.

* * *

Black Star walked out the apartment storming down the stairs. He didn't need this, not right now. He threw the punching bag with his soul wavelength straight into a building, cracking its bricks. He started to walk down the cobblestone road heading to Soul's. He thought about how Tsuabki raised her voice at him, it was the first time he was actually mad at her. He hands turned into fists, he started taking in deep, and shallow breathes releasing his fist. He reached Soul's and Maka's apartment complex and knocked on their door. The door swung open and Maka appeared in the door way.

"Oh hey, what's up?" She asked him.

"Can I come in?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, come on in." She moved and let him in.

Soul was sitting on the couch watching TV but looked at Black Star when he walked in. Soul held his hand high and Black Star high fived him.

"So, what brings ya?" Soul smirked.

"A lot of things." He said grimly.

"Like?" Maka butted in.

"Well first Tsubaki pissed me off, second that mission I have to later is getting to me, and lastly I have to abandon everybody at Stein's and Marie's wedding." Black Star leaned against the wall.

"What's your mission?" Soul looked at his friend curiously.

"The Star Clan has been revived and Death has asked me personally to take this one, I told him I could do it but I can't." He slid down the wall until he was sitting.

Soul just turned his face away from him, feeling guilty for asking. Maka and Soul couldn't look at him; he felt the anger rise up.

"WELL?!" He shouted at them choking on his words "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LOOK AT ME LIKE AN ACTUAL HUMAN, I'M NOT A PIECE OF TRASH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY CLAN WAS LIKE THAT! LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"

Black Star's hair hid face well. He just got up and was about to walk out until he felt arms wrap around him. Shocked, he turned his head and found Maka hugging him and Soul's hand on his shoulder. No one saw him cry, ever, he wasn't going to start now.

"We're sorry." Soul patted his shoulder.

"What can we do?" Maka asked, her voice cracking, Black Star knew she was crying…crying for him?

"Help me leave Stein's wedding and explain to Tsubaki why I disappeared, but don't let her go after me." Black Star's voice cracked.

"Why don't you want Tsubaki involved?" Soul asked grimly.

"My clan is my problem, also I'm not sure I'll even come back from this one, so I'd rather die on my own and not have my partner die with me." He chucked darkly.

"And you expect us to let you do this on your own?" Maka yelled at him.

"You don't have a choice." He looked at them both through the corner of his eye.

"So what if we refuse?" Soul asked him darkly.

"Then the Star Clan will wage war on the DWMA and possibly come looking for me, do you want to be responsible for another war and the deaths that will occur?" He looked at him without any emotion.

Soul looked down at his feet and cursed under his breathe. Black Star walked over to him and messed up his hair grinning.

"Cheer up, it's not until Friday, sorry about coming over and make you guys depressed." He chuckled.

"Alright...so are you able to go home or do you want to stay until this whole thing blows over with Tsubaki?" Maka offered.

"If it's okay, I'd rather stay here." He smiled lightly at them.

Later that day, the sun finally went down being replaced with the moon. Black Star laid on the floor with a pillow and blanket. He rolled on his side started to remember how his partner yelled at him, scolded him, pissed him off just because he got stronger. He scoffed and closed his eyes attempting to sleep. After countless minutes, he snored lightly and calmly lost in his dreams.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So that's it for chapter 1, tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So here's chapter 2_**

**_I don't own Soul Eater._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bright, morning sunlight shone through the windows. They had just returned from attempting to retrieve Brew from Arachnae. **(A/N: This takes place in the manga since it has more detail than the anime, so go read** "**Siege on Baba Yaga Castle.")** Black Star had killed Mifune but was extremely wounded and placed in the infirmary, he had used all his energy using his soul wavelength, reinforcing his comrades' minds stronger after Arachnae used insanity waves on them.**  
**

He got out of the infirmary bed and began pacing around the room. His right eye and most of his body had been wrapped in bandages due to his battle. He threw on his karategi(A traditional clothing for any taijutsu training or competition.) and walked out of the infirmary. To his surprise no one tried to stop him, in fact no one was even there. He walked down the hall heading to the training room. He opened to door and to his luck again, there was no one there.

He walked over to one of the dummies and got into his fighting stance. He quickly threw his fists at the dummy, all of them hitting, pushing it back. His drew all of his strength and put it into one punch; his fist went threw the dummy's neck. He had a dark grin and did the same thing to the other dummy's. When he was done, there were wooden heads on the floor all around him. He still wasn't satisfied and continued his punches.

The door was opened and Tsubaki, Kim, Hiro, Angela, Patty, Ox, Jackie, Sid, and Nygus walked in chatting among themselves. The chattering stopped when they looked and found Black Star beating the life out of the dummies. They were shocked at the heads around them.

"Should you be out the infirmary, Star?" Ox asked him.

"No, no he shouldn't." Nygus and Sid said at the same time.

"Whatever, just do what you came to do and leave." Black Star said darkly putting his fist through the dummy's chest.

"Lose the attitude, Star." Kim harshly told him.

"Aren't you funny." He kicked the leg off the dummy.

"I'll be here all week." She joked darkly.

"Worst week of my life." He glared at her.

"Aren't you a tough guy?" A vein popped out of her head.

"Yes, I am, thanks for noticing." He kicked one of the dummies in half.

"Star Clan..." She scoffed lowly, but everyone heard it.

"That's harsh, Kim..." Ox gave her a disappointing look.

"Yea, that's not cool." Everyone said.

"Well it's true." She said.

"My clan had more power than any of you," He began and moved so quickly at Kim that everyone only saw a blur, he seized her by the neck "So before you say a word, just remember I have their power."

Everyone just looked at him in awe, at how quickly he moved, how bloodthirsty and angry he is, and how he might actually praise his clan. His grip on her neck tightened, he raised his fist about to strike. His fist cut through air and was stopped by Sid who made him release his grip on Kim and was staggered back by a push. Black Star stared at Sid, his eyes had the star shape, he was about to charge but was kneel'd over in pain.

His scars opened back up. Blood seeped through the bandages, staining his karategi crimson red. Sid and Nygus helped him to his feet, he shook them off removing his karategi. The bandages are stained with blood. He turned his back to everyone and scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm out." He walked toward the door and kicked it open leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Wait!" Nygus ran after him.

"Kim, that was too harsh." Sid looked at her with a disappointed look.

"I know, I just got angry." She said guiltily.

"I'm going to go check on him." Tsubaki rushed out.

Black Star began to tear up 'No, you're a star, you will surpass god, gods don't cry.' He thought trying to stop. He managed to stop it but his anger grew. He walked in the infirmary and sat in the corner of the room. He unwrapped his blood-stained bandages and tossed them to the side, blood trickled down his side. Nygus walked in grabbing extra bandages from the cabinet and sat next to him. He just stared out the window lost in his thought.

Nygus pulled out a mini first-aid and stitched his wounds back together, she then wrapped the new bandages around his waist and chest.

"You know what most people say about you is wrong, right?" Nygus pat him on the head.

"I'm starting to believe them, even my own partner, thinks that." He leaned his head against the wall.

"That's not true, she was the one denying everything everybody said."

"Then why does she ignore me and won't even look at me?" He looked at her.

"She felt like it was her fault you are in the condition you're in now."

"Oh." He yawned.

"Tired kid?"

"Well I mean half my body has cuts, I was bleeding all over the floor, and I strained my body in the training room." He shrugged

"Well get some rest, alright?"

"Okay." He got up walking to one of the beds.

"Good, when you wake up you need to outside and get some fresh air." She hugged him.

"Uh, what's with the hug?" He pushed her off.

"You aren't the little kid we found, you grew up so fast." She sniffled.

"Huh, never thought I'd hear that from you." He chuckled.

"Well it's like I'm your mom." She messed up his hair.

"I know." He chuckled.

"Alright, get some rest kid." She let go and walked out to find Tsubaki near the doorway.

He crawled into the bed and shut his eyes, not long after, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Tsubaki, I thought you were in the training room." Nygus looked at her.

"I was, but I came to check up on him." She looked at her feet.

"Well he's sleeping right now but if you wanna go in, you can." She patted her shoulder and walked off.

Tsubaki slowly opened the door, careful not to wake him. She sat in the chair next to his bed and laid her head on his chest. She began to sniffle as her eyes watered up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found Black Star looking at her with a grin.

"It's not your fault ya' know," He began "It's mine, i should have trained harder."

"But..." She had a shocked look.

"But nothing, seriously." He chuckled.

"Okay." She finally said staring at him.

"Good, now let me get some rest, I need some sleep." He said smiling.

"Alright." She said wiping her eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek and starting walking towards the door. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

-The Next Day-

Black Star began walking through the streets with the crew(Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tsubaki.) Most of his bandages were off but the one on his eye remained. Their laughter and chattering echoed through the street.

'It's about time you got out of the infirmary, you've been in there for a week!" Soul patted Black Star's back.

"Yea!" They all said together.

"Nice to know I'm missed!" He joked.

"Very!" Soul punched his arm lightly.

They continued walking down the road. Their laughter grew louder, in a good way. They ended up at their favorite place to play basketball, but they weren't playing due to Black Star's injury so they just sat down in a circle.

"Sorry we couldn't play." Black Star said.

"Hey, it's just a game so it doesn't matter!" Kid patted Black Star's back.

"Besides, it's too hot to be playing." Soul added.

"Yea, it is." Black Star said.

Tomorrow is the day; The wedding and the fight against his clan.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Sorry i made chapter 2 so boring and short, chapter 3 is the final chapter and has the most action. Hope you liked.**


End file.
